


James, meet Clint

by InimitableBiscuit



Series: Becoming Human, a James Barnes Diary [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Dom Bucky Barnes, Don't copy to another site, Forgiveness, Friday is a good bro, Getting Back Together, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Makeup Sex, Natasha thinks she is a good bro, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Smut, Sub Clint Barton, Subspace, poor traumatised Sam Wilson, she's got ya back Buh-key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InimitableBiscuit/pseuds/InimitableBiscuit
Summary: A month has passed since James administered the cure for the Stockholm Serum and he and Clint are both still living at the Avengers Compound, avoiding each other. Natasha has been meddling as their extreme moping has been driving her mad.And will poor Sam's mind ever recover without the aid of brain bleach?





	James, meet Clint

James was walking through the compound after a particularly gruelling gym session with Steve. His big dumb best friend seemed to have taken his moping (totally _not_ about Clint, shuddup!)as a personal challenge on 50 Ways to Distract Your Pal. Today had been no. 6; spar until you’re both falling over in your own sweat. James felt utterly grim, sticky, stinking, in dire need of a shower _but_ he had to give credit to Stevie, he was almost smiling for the first time in a month. 

Tasha fell into step with him as he passed the common area, James’ feeling of contentment instantly dropped away. He loved her but she seemed to be under the impression that giving regular updates on Clint’s unchanging opinion of him was helpful. It was not. 

“James” she started, obviously about to start on the only subject he wanted to avoid yet again. 

“No” he denied her “Stop trying to convince Clint to give me another chance. I did something unforgivable Tasha, let him hate me.” 

“It was a mistake” 

Oh, how he hated that she defended his actions. Even barely being a real boy, he knew that what he’d done was indefensible. 

“It was and now Clint has to live with my mistake for the rest of his life. It doesn’t mean he has to live with me.” 

“You’re leaving?” she queried. 

“Soon as I’m cleared to leave the compound.” 

He shook her off, elongating his strides as she paused to absorb this unexpected new data and managed to escape into the privacy of his suite. James engaged the full privacy protocols and headed into the bathroom feeling some comfort in the knowledge that FRIDAY wouldn’t need him to take care of Tony for, hmmm, at least another four to eight hours as he was on a science date with Helen Cho who was a lot better at regular snack breaks than most scientists. 

He spent ten minutes luxuriating in the hot water before washing himself down and stepping out. He hummed to himself, wandering naked into the bedroom as he toweled his hair dry and promptly dropped the towel in shock. There was Clint sat waiting in his bed as if nothing had happened. James staggered, his legs turned to jello and he collapsed forward onto his knees. He ended up kneeling naked on the floor, one hand reaching out toward the apparition. The man sat there, bare chest visible from the covers pooling around his trim waist. 

“Surprise, surprise” Clint smirked. James managed to somehow find his voice. 

“You’re really here?” he asked, pleadingly. “Why?” 

“Overheard you and Tasha” Clint replied simply “Made me realize something.” 

“What?” 

“That you aren’t the monster I accused you of being and you weren’t the reason Tasha keeps harassing me about you, that’s all on her.” 

James had no idea how to answer, yet again he fixated on that single accusatory word. 

“Monster. I am a monster my hear...Bar... _Clint_. You should stay away from me, keep safe.” 

James’ face was wet, he didn’t know why. It was hard to breathe no matter how he gasped and then Clint was suddenly knelt in front of him wearing only his favorite purple boxers, both hands reaching out. 

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay.” 

James flinched, his metal hand digging into his flesh arm, the pain started to ground him. Why didn’t Clint understand? The Fist of Hydra did nothing but destroy everything it touched. His heart thrummed in his ears, his breath came in shuddering gasps and then the door to the hallway burst open. In his periphery, James could see Steve outlined in the doorway, shield out in front of him in case of threats. His dumb best friend was dripping wet and wearing the same pair of cut-off sweats he’d been sparring in. He must have come straight from the shower, eschewing time-wasting measures such as drying and dressing. James wondered dully what could have caused such an emergency. 

“Bucky!” Steve bellowed, making Clint rear backwards and be forced to catch himself on his hands with some ungainly flailing. 

“Oh, uh sorry Clint, didn’t realize you were here” 

The embarrassed look on Steve’s face was what finally snapped James out of his panic attack. He took one huge, gasping breath before letting out a stream of semi-hysterical giggles. FRIDAY spoke up. 

“Stand down Cap, Buh-key's heartrate is back within acceptable parameters” 

Steve sighed, looking down. He seemed to be counting to ten before he looked up at the ceiling. 

“Gee, thanks FRIDAY” he said so drily that Clint joined in with James’ continued laughter. 

Steve just stood there, arms crossed, his most unimpressed look painted onto his face until Sam pitched up a minute later, barefoot in shorts and a tee with still damp hair. James stopped laughing with a slight hiccough and raised an eyebrow at how Steve’s face softened slightly on Sam’s arrival. 

“Sorry my panic attack interrupted your and Wilson’s shower sex Stevie” he drawled, enjoying the renewed flush now racing down his best friend’s bare chest. Yep, Steve was totally avoiding everyone’s eyes now. Time to go in for the kill with his best shit-eating grin. 

“I’ll let him get back to enjoying your. Nice. Pink. Tits.” 

Mission accomplished. Stevie made a _meep_ noise just audible past Clint’s choking explosion of renewed giggles. Wilson dragged the crimson Steve back into the corridor, flipping the bird at James. 

“Fuck you Barnes.” 

“You only have to ask if you want to be the filling in a supersoldier sandwich Wilson” he called after them. He finally stood up to shut the door quietly yet firmly, leaning his forehead briefly against the cool material before he turned to look at Clint. 

The man in question was still sprawled on the floor, legs akimbo, one hand resting on his bare chest as he struggled to regain his breath from the last bout of hysteria. His eyes met James’ and he abruptly sobered. The silence drew out as each watched the other’s face until, at last, James had had enough. He sauntered casually to the bed and slid his still naked body under the covers. Clint swallowed audibly but did not move from his spot on the carpet, bright eyes watching James sharply, looking James knew for signs of a trick. That just wouldn’t do. 

“Clint, my heart, you are more than welcome to join me under the covers.” 

The blond moved with alacrity, almost bouncing back out of the bed in his haste. In seconds he was sat up against the headboard, the length of his body hard-pressed against James’ side, face squashed into his shoulder. 

“I can continue that conversation now if you like, embarrassing Stevie has always calmed me down.” 

He felt Clint smile against his skin. 

“Asshole.” The word was at odds with the warmth in Clint’s voice. 

“Your asshole if you’ll take me back?” 

Clint stilled like a hunted animal at James’ reply. 

“What about Stark?” he asked in a whisper only enhanced ears could pick up. 

James sighed and Clint started to move away, clearly bracing himself for rejection. He paused as James grabbed his hand and started to speak. 

“I love Tony but I’m not _in love_ with him. And he’s not in love with me either. We’re both poly and in love with other people.” 

Clint was still holding himself still, his eyes huge, expression fragile. 

“Did it...is it, I mean, who is it?” 

James sent him a look of mingled exasperation and disbelief, did Clint truly not know who James wanted? 

“I think Tasha was pretty clear that day. I love _you_. I am truly, madly, deeply in love with you Clint. You are my heart, always, forever but that does not mean you have to return any of those feelings.” 

And then Clint was desperately, feverishly kissing him. James moaned, his arms coming round to hold the archer’s face softly against his own as he gentled the kiss away from needy desperation down to loving tenderness. At last they stopped, foreheads resting against each other. 

“Are you really leaving?” whispered the blond, his eyes clearly pleading for a different answer. James grinned. 

“I’ve got room for one pizza dog and his pet human if you like. I’d just like to see some modern America without having a murder agenda to follow. It’d be great to have my best guy along too.” 

“Huh” said Clint “That actually sounds. Pretty cool.” 

He shifted once more so that he was half laid against James, one leg crooked across the other’s knees. 

“Soooo” he drawled in horrible imitation of James “My hip’s all healed up” 

He flexed it against James’ belly for emphasis. James let out the breath he’d been holding in a slight _wuff_ , he thought he knew where this was heading. 

“Want to help put some fun bruises on there instead?” Clint waggled his eyebrows lasciviously as he bit his lip. James barked a laugh, shaking his head. 

“For you gorgeous? Always.” 

Clint grinned and leaned in to kiss him again. There was no more to be said, they didn’t break the kiss even as they stripped off Clint’s boxers between them. Clint ended up straddling James, his ass cushioned in both metal and flesh hands, James’ dick rubbing gently along Clint’s ass-crack while the blond’s bobbed frictionless in the space between their torsos. Clint moaned from the combination of sensation and lack thereof, making James huff a laugh into his mouth. 

“Need me to do anything my heart?” 

The amused tone was clear. Clint whined in reply and strained to rub himself against the body in front of him but James held his body firmly in place. 

“You clearly had a plan when you broke in here earlier, tell it to me.” 

A delightful dull flush bloomed on Clint’s tanned skin, he stopped straining to press up against James and, instead, tucked his face into James’ scarred and metal shoulder to hide. 

“Wanna ride you ‘til we both pop” he muttered. 

James could feel the heat of the man’s blush but stayed silent, he knew there was always more to come if you were patient with Clint. A breath of warm air hit his neck. 

“An’ then put me under an’ fuck me again.” 

James was stunned at the sheer level of trust Clint was handing him. His chest warmed at the realisation of what that meant. Clint loved him back, he really did. He squeezed Clint’s ass gently to make the man look up again. 

“Oh, my heart, have you missed me too?” 

At the archer’s self-conscious nod James relaxed, getting Clint to admit _anything_ involving emotions was normally a job of work. He grinned mischievously. 

“Well the lube’s still in the same place with the condoms darlin’” he drawled. 

He let go of the blond’s muscular ass, leaning back against the headboard with his hands behind his head and leering meaningfully at the naked man in his lap. Clint responded with a dirty grin of his own before climbing off James to go and rummage around in the middle drawer of the nightstand. James delighted in the play of muscles along Clint’s back as he waited for the triumphant cry. 

“Ah-ha!” 

Clint turned back, brandishing his preferred lube and a string of condoms in one large hand. James smiled indulgently as Clint crawled back over to straddle him once again, he’d never slept with anyone this goofily enthusiastic about sex. Clint waggled the lube at him, accompanied by an inquisitive eyebrow, James shook his head, keeping his hands where they were. He wanted to sit back and let Clint run the show the first time round this afternoon. 

“Your turn first” 

Clearly the right thing to say – Clint smirked and leaned in to kiss James fiercely, the archer’s hands reaching for his own ass. It seemed like a matter of seconds had passed and Clint was sitting back to slide the condom onto James without looking. The sheer talent of the man boggled James’ mind sometimes, his dick jumped in appreciation. James caught his breath. 

“You better be properly stretched, I ain’t going to town on you later if you hurt yourself rushin’ now.” 

The blond laughed; his eyes bright with lust. 

“I’m good, just re-stretching a little to make up for the wait.” 

A jolt ran through James, fuck it was hot to think about Clint prepping his ass as he waited for James to get out of the shower. He gave a _carry on_ nod to the ridiculous man sat on his abs and Clint obeyed immediately, shuffling backwards on his knees. 

Clint placed one skilled hand on James’s dick, giving it two completely superfluous pumps before bearing steadily downwards onto it with his ass. They both gasped when the head of James’ dick pushed through the ring of muscle. Clint’s face was pointed upwards, eyes closed in pure concentration. The straining muscles in his neck, combined with the blissed-out expression he wore turned James on so much that he nearly came. He gritted his teeth, he was a goddamn supersoldier _not_ a teenager popping his cherry, he _would_ last as long as Clint needed him to, so help him. 

The beautiful man above him started his slow descent, not stopping until his ass met James’ hips. They both groaned and Clint leaned forward again to kiss James, planting both hands firmly on his shoulders. James could feel Clint’s hard dick rubbing against his abs as the man started slowly rocking. Huh, it turns out that it _was_ possible to get more turned on. 

“My heart” 

Clint hummed in reply. 

“You shoulda put a cock ring on me, I ain’t gonna last.” 

Clint’s eyes flashed even darker with lust at James’ words. The archer moaned, his dick so rigid that it seemed to almost hurt as it rocked between their bellies. James restrained himself from moving his hands from behind his head, he had an even better idea than jacking Clint off. 

“You gonna come untouched for me my heart?” 

Clint moaned again, his ass clenching against James’ dick, the nefarious plan was totally working. 

“You look ready to pop beautiful” 

Clint closed his eyes, turning his head away, the words were definitely having an impact. He was so almost there. James went in for the kill. 

“Come for me my heart, come for me _now_ ” 

Clint came shouting his name, warm spurts flowing over James’ stomach. _He obeyed so beautifully_ was James’ last coherent thought, the squeezing of Clint’s ass pulling his mind out through his dick as he came with a cry. 

“Clint!” 

The blond’s strong arms gave out and he collapsed onto his own mess where it covered James’ belly. They rested together, waiting for their heart-rates to return to normal and then slowly kissed until James’ dick filled again. 

“My turn” he growled into Clint’s mouth 

“Mmmm your turn” the man agreed easily with one last kiss. 

James carefully lifted Clint off himself and laid the man onto his back. He removed the condom, binned it and wiped the come from his front before leaning over Clint and licking him slowly clean. The gasps he drew from the simple act were music to his ears. Experience told James that Clint would be rolling under much more easily now, the smallest hint of aftercare often pulling him deeper. James started mouthing at Clint’s hips, the other man making stuttering movements as if it was impossible to stay still. 

“You did _so_ well my heart” 

Clint moaned, his dick starting to fill again. James was impressed, as always, by the blond’s refraction time, not too shabby for a normal man in his late 30’s. Though James admitted to himself that he wasn’t exactly playing fair; he knew precisely how much words affected Clint, he’d taken copious mental notes during previous encounters. 

He sucked firmly at the sweet spot next to the pelvic bone where the firm line of Clint’s thigh met the softness of his groin. Clint almost flexed off the bed, his breathing suddenly harsh. 

“Gonna make you feel so good beautiful man.” 

He sucked hard an inch further down, Clint’s dick twitched so hard that it knocked against his face, a cut-off shout was audible. James raised his head to look into Clint’s startled blue-green eyes. 

“You don’t have to be quiet my heart, I like to hear your pleasure.” 

The resultant groan did _things_ to James. He proceeded to place light marks on both leg creases, all along the delicate skin. By the end of it Clint was positively writhing and James had just a couple of checks to run through before he could finally take the man apart. 

“My heart, do you remember the rules?” 

“Stop means stop and no means no. 

Clint thought for a moment, pupils blown with lust. 

“Uh, three taps to pause, traffic light answers to questions” 

The man frowned, obviously trying to think past his hazy mind. The last part seemed to come to him suddenly and he answered James with a triumphant grin. 

“Always be honest!” 

James nodded, eyes shining with pride. 

“Perfect my heart” 

Clint visibly preened at the praise which meant that he was almost fully under, normal Clint did not take compliments well. He was pliant as James rolled him onto his front and arranged Clint’s legs to his satisfaction. James gave the blond a quick kiss to the neck then knelt in full view of the archer to roll the new condom on. He ostentatiously lubed his dick then moved to drape himself over the man’s back, hard dick resting against Clint’s asscrack. James checked once more that Clint was still well stretched then entered slowly, gentling the penetration by leaning on his metal elbow and rubbing circles on the blond’s lower back with the other hand. 

Clint made beautiful sounds as James rocked into him, the utter trust the archer had in him struck James anew. He forced himself to keep the soothing circles going until he was fully seated in Clint’s ass. He paused, kissing the back of Clint’s neck. The man was a melted puddle of bliss underneath him. 

“My heart, I want you to turn off your aids and close your eyes.” 

Clint made an interrogative noise. James kept his voice soothing 

“I want you to just feel me fucking you, let it encompass you.” 

Clint grunted again, slightly negatively. 

“Leave your aids in so you can tap them back on anytime, I ain’t gonna leave you without” 

He kissed Clint’s neck again. The man sighed, relaxing once more. 

“Color?” 

“Green” was almost inaudible, muttered into the pillow, but the blond also reached up with his right hand and, turning his head, tapped both ears. He laid his head back down, smiling and gave James a thumbs up before closing his eyes. James felt both truly honored and horny as hell. He stroked down Clint’s side, reveling in the shiver it caused then slowly started to fuck his ass. 

James fell into a slow rhythm, rolling his body over and inside Clint, using his hands to touch almost every part of the blond until the body beneath him was trembling with need. He finally took pity on the archer, remembering the request for _fun bruises_. James slowly moved his legs up the bed, tucking them under Clint’s sprawled thighs. He curled himself against Clint’s back, firmly gripping one hip and the opposing shoulder. Once he felt securely anchored both outside and inside Clint’s body, he sat them both up, causing a shocked gasp to come from the other man. 

James paused in his actions and tapped _color_ in Morse on Clint’s shoulder. The blond’s harsh breathing calmed so that he was no longer at risk of hyperventilating. 

“Green” 

The word was pitched somewhat louder than usual. James kissed the back of his beautiful man’s neck in acknowledgement. _So brave and so strong_ he thought just before holding on tighter and thrusting firmly upward. Clint’s head lolled backwards as he passively allowed James to fuck into him hard, his arms hung loosely, swaying a little to the movement of their bodies. Small grunts fell from Clint’s lips every time James deliberately pressed against his prostate on the in-stroke. 

James could feel himself getting close. He paused momentarily to move his hands, snaking his metal arm under Clint’s own and then around the man’s chest, holding him more securely. A beautiful whine dropped from Clint’s lips even as James’ flesh hand moved from squeezing Clint’s hip to stroking his dick. It jumped and twitched in James’ fist as Clint moaned at the feel of another jacking him slowly while he was being pierced with a rock-hard dick. Clint _squirmed_ between the two sensations and James lost it; he stroked Clint’s dick forcefully as he fucked hard into the man’s ass. Clint shouted his name once and the muscles in Clint’s ass contracted so hard around James’ dick that it pulled him, screaming, over the edge too. 

He allowed himself a minute of resting his sweaty forehead against the blond’s shoulder as he stroked Clint through the aftershocks before carefully laying them, still entangled, onto their sides. He reached up to gently tap on of Clint’s aids back on. 

“When you’re ready my heart open your eyes for me. You can switch your other ear back on now.” 

Clint took a shuddering breath as James tenderly pet his side and, with one hand reaching up to tap the second aid on, he arched back onto James’ still hard dick (the serum was both a blessing and a curse). James held him still. 

“I think you’ve had enough my heart. Rest, you’ve done so well for me, so beautiful, so good.” 

James kept up the litany of praise even as he pulled out of Clint, removing and tying the condom before launching it through the mini basketball hoop over the waste paper basket. He wiped Clint’s belly and thighs clean thoroughly, the ball of used wet wipes and tissue following the condom across the room. Once he was clean Clint sighed, cuddling further into him and _finally_ opened his eyes to look at James with an exhausted smile. 

“Feel good” 

James returned the smile as he pulled up the quilt to tuck Clint in. 

“You’ve done so good my heart. Are you okay to wait while I get you a drink?” 

“Mmmhm, be quick?” 

Clint’s eyelids fluttered, clearly the combination of fucking, emotions and subspace had taken a lot out of him. James kissed him gently before extricating himself from Clint and the bed. James turned when he got to the door to see Clint sleepily watching him so he signed _I love you_ , receiving a dopey hum and smile in reply as he headed, still naked, into the common area to raid the fridge for Clint’s (disgusting) favorite purple grape Powerade. Happily there was a fresh six-pack in there which he grabbed. He turned to leave and was confronted right at the exit to the kitchen by a horrified looking Sam Wilson who was clearly trying his best to avoid looking at James’ equal best feature (the other joint winners were his face and his ass). 

“Fucking Christ Barnes, put some pants on to keep it in!” came the exasperated exclamation. 

James decided to maliciously not use the six-pack to cover his junk. He did his best _aw shucks_ face, the one that drove Stevie crazy and retorted. 

“Offer still stands Wilson, just want to show you what the other half of the supersoldier sandwich has to offer” 

He waved his free hand up to his face and back down his body. Sam’s eyes followed, almost hypnotised until he saw James’ dick and did a doubletake before turning his head and closing his eyes. James smirked and exited the kitchen. As he headed across the common area, he heard Wilson’s voice. 

“FRIDAY, why the hell didn’t you warn me? That image is seared onto my retinas forever” 

“I thought you should be more informed before you reject Buh-key's offer” came the A.I.’s snide reply.  
James sniggered quietly, sometimes FRIDAY was a gem. He almost missed Sam’s next question. 

“Still pissed about the fight in Germany huh?” 

“You and Rogers have failed to apologize to Boss since he got you pardoned and set up here rent free.” 

“Well shit, I didn’t realize...” 

James reached the end of hearing range and kept moving, hoping that Clint was still awake. Normally he’d have planned putting the archer under and would have aftercare supplies ready in the bedroom as Clint would get so subspacey and fucked out that he’d drift off in the middle of aftercare. 

Pushing open the door, James heard Clint and FRIDAY’s voices in conversation. Despite the blond’s eyes being shut he was at least still conscious. 

“Can I fly it?” 

“Only if you were miniaturized” 

James paused to smile dopily at his oblivious love and the A.I. playing twenty questions. He walked over to the bed whilst Clint was still thinking up his next question and dropped down onto the bed next to him with a quick “Thanks FRIDAY” 

“My pleasure Buh-key, goodnight Merida" 

James looked down to see Clint staring up at him with such a soft expression that his heart warmed. He silently held out a bottle of Powerade and Clint took it from him, upending it to down in one, continuous swallow. James’ dick twitched again at the sight, he ignored it. 

“Well done my heart” 

Clint blushed. James passed over a tube of protein paste he’d snagged from the open case stashed under his bed, Clint obediently sucked it empty then sipped at another Powerade as James consumed two bottles of drink and three protein pastes. When they were done, Clint took his aids out and placed them carefully in their special dish on the nightstand, he cuddled against James who signed _I love you my heart_ before wiggling into a more comfortable position and pulling Clint over him like a living blanket. 

“FRIDAY lights to twenty percent please” 

The room dimmed to an acceptable level for dozing in. 

“FRI?” 

“Yes Buh-key?” 

“Wake me when I need to sort Tony or he’s on his way here.” 

“Sure thing Buh-key" 

“K, Thanks FRIDAY” 

James drifted off to sleep wrapped up with the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's it (probably). Wanna add stuff to this storyline? YES, PLEASE DO! Just please link me so I can read those badboys.  
> Does Steve apologize?  
> Will Sam get curious?  
> Do Lucky, Clint and James go on their murder-free road trip? What happens to Tony in their absence?
> 
> Aaargh! I would love to find out but the muse thinks this story arc is complete.
> 
> Also please do let me know about typos (grammar ain't gonna improve but words can be made gooder), am a bit sleep deprived and my read through has not been the best.


End file.
